


Шутка

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Slash, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Ян предлагает подшутить над Левой.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Шутка

— Да ладно, весело же будет!

Идея подсунуть Левчику парня вместо девушки на зеленом концерте пришла Яну, но остальные ее почему-то поддержали. Кроме Шуры.

— Кому весело?

— Всем!

— Всем, но не Левчику.

— В этом и смысл, — не сдавался Ян. 

Шура покачал головой. Очень хотелось сказать «только через мой труп», но и в этом случае Ян, скорее всего, продолжил бы стоять на своем.

— Это слишком жестока шутка, — отрезал Шура. — Придумай что-нибудь другое.

Ян проворчал что-то неразборчивое. Наверняка теперь будет думать, как подшутить над Шурой. Пускай. Шура готов вытерпеть любые издевательства, лишь бы не видеть Левчика слишком близко с другим парнем.


End file.
